censorshipwikiaorg-20200215-history
Talk:Bloggers against censorship
I feel privileged! The powers that be actually thought of blocking my blog... I didn't even know that anyone cared to read the damn thing. But this is a sign of positive action. I now have far greater confidence in the ability of the government and other concerned authorities to protect my city and its citizens from great dangers like bad writing by pretentious wannabe writers. Well begun is half done and now it is only a matter of time before they take care of other minor irritants like terrorists bombing the local trains, monsoons flooding the city, collapsing infrastructure and other such small issues that are blown out of all proportion by the media. Censorship by blocking blogs - now that is the sign of someone taking charge, sending out a clear signal that no nonsense will be tolerated. I can sleep well in the nights, knowing that I will now not worry about whether my children will come back home safe from their schools the next day. The blog-blockers are at work. To be honest, I was always confident that the powers that be in this city were very serious about tackling the real problems of this city. It started with the exemplary and missionary zeal with which they started fighting the 'dance bar' problem. Semi-literate women dancing in seedy bars with alcohol guzzling men ogling at them was the most important problem facing my city. The entire might of the police force was put behind enforcing the ban on them. It worked, didn't it? The bars stopped this immoral activity and the erstwhile dancing women are now out on the streets checking out alternative career options. In the meanwhile, while our policemen were ensuring that the moral fabric of our society remained untarnished, some terrorist sort of people slipped into the city, set up a complete local support system and organised a simultaneous seven-bomb attack on the city's lifeline, killing two hundred of our citizens. Trust the media to crib about this and completely forget about how hard the authorities were working to keep our morals safe from the depravity of the dance bars. It is completely unfair on our part to be upset about the fact that they now seem to have absolutely no clue about who had a hand in this episode. They are checking out all the alphabetical combinations, aren't they? From ISI to L-e-T to J-e-M to L-e-K to SIMI to AQ to... did they remember to check out the PLO, IRA,.. But my confidence in their abilities remains unwavering. The bold decisiveness and quick action in blocking the blogs... that is how modern day mythological heroes are created. I welcome 'BB' -short for blog-blocker - the quiet hero of our times who works hard, thanklessly, behind the scenes to ensure that my city and its people are protected from the real dangers of the world. And for those people who will only talk about the smaller irritants like bombs and floods and dead people... 'BB' and his bosses will not be swayed by your short-sightedness. They know that in the larger scheme of things, these are only minor issues. No sir! They will continue to focus on the really big issues like saving us from the dancing women and the bad writers and such things. Only then will Mumbai really be safe. mumbai-matters.blogspot.com